Dash City
by Eder
Summary: No real category just a story about a girl who dies and is brought back to life


The wind howled against double plate glass windows, a cold almost distant silence stagnating from the city below. A loud thunder erupted from the sky as blue lightning cut through the horizon bringing about the rain. Tall buildings decorated the skylines of Genotia city surrounded by the accomidations of urban life. In many ways it was a typical city, and yet an underlining tow of fear and security pulled everyone toward a central theme, Makamura. Even as the rain and wind pounded down on the city the bright lights of Makamura's main bulding shone through the darkness, like a knife.  
High above the city among the lights of its building a single floor lay secluded in darkness as a man looked down to the landscape below. Long silver hair trailed down his back tied up into a neat ponytail by his shoulders, his dark blue eyes gave no hint of emotion or thought as he stood there defiant of the rain. A drop of water struck his black suit as it leaked down from a hanging canvas "Sir.. we should go inside before you catch a cold" his secretary adjusted her red dress as she sat on one of the chairs around the large balcony. Her name was Eliz Romier an ambitious young lady with short brown hair green eyes and a calm demenor "Lian..we should go" Lian Makamura stood their transfixed the single droplet as it rolled down his sleeve before stopping in a small puddle on the back of his hand. It seemed like blood to him, the rain and wind a symphony of tears and sorrow. "Soon Eliz.. it wont be long before it all starts" better a shadow than a corpse.  
Black clouds rumbled overhead with the sounds of far off thunder as the rain beat down on the streets. The people scurried around in their umbrellas eager to find their destinations and get out of the rain. A young man was the sole exception, his hair hung down against his head from the rain black as night with a distante gleen in his calm brown eyes. He rested against the wall of a nearby restaurant his hands inside a dark blue jacket waiting with an air of urgency. A few people would walk by giving him a few glances pretending to watch the restaurant behind him. "Le amore cafee" wich he figured meant coffee of love, he never did have a passion to learn french, but the place seemed fitting for what he had planned.  
Even as he stood out in the rain he felt unfazed by the cold air around him, memories not to distant gave him warmth and a serene smile on his face. He turned up gazing at a streak of lightning breaking through the horizon of buildings and apartments. It had been almost two years since they meet, but such things seem as if they existed all along. It was the begining of his third year in highschool, as usual he had arrived late for gym leaving him with only one choice of sports to take that semester. It was called general fitness thou in reality that was just the schools way of saying running in circles. By chance he meet a girl in that class named Rika, she was about average height for a girl, with red hair running down to her shoulders and a certain innocence around her. At first she had mearly responded to his curiousty about her with typical replies and evasivness. Somehow he managed to win her over when he signed up for one of her martial arts classes and proven just how little he knew about it. She agreed to a first date and ever since then it seemed that the two were destined to be together.  
The thunder roared louder than ever drowning out the usual sounds from the street snapping Arren from his daydreaming. He clutched the ring inside his pocket looking around the crowd of people trying to spot Rika's familiar face. It had taken him all day to come to this decision but after so long he had finnally worked up the courage to propose with an engagement ring. "Arren.. hey Arren!" just across the street he heard the sweet voice of Rika calling out to him. Arren turned with a start and a smile on his face as he saw Rika's form appear in the crowd of people. She was wearing a yellow parka with her hair neatly tucked inside and a pair of brown boots, her usual preferance. Her eyes seemed to drown him in a smile vast and blue like the sea.  
It was the last he would ever see of those beutifull blue eyes, the world seemed to break apart at that one instance as she walked across the sea of people. Her eyes shot wide open as she stepped foward a rose of blood erupting from her chest all at once. A persons scream could be heard as chaos errupted everywhere. The sound of gunshots could be heard punctuating through the cries and panic of the people as they swarmed to get out of the way. Arren ran foward fighting against the tide of the masses before pushing through to Rika.  
Rika's body lay like a ragdoll bleeding on the streets, one of her legs had twisted behind her , arms spread loosely by her side. Arren reached down his arms trembling from shock caressing her head. Her eyes opened for a second as Arren watched, the blue from her eyes seemed to dull and thin before her eyelids shut for the last time. Arren held her body close to his, blood staining his clothes and hands. Tears rolled down his eyes the rain and thunder masking his sobbing, the chaos around him forgotten with the exception of a single girl.  
He was unsure of how much time had passed, her parents had long since come and gone. Everyone had cried and althou visiting hours were over no one had the heart to dissmiss Arren from Rika's side. She lay in a hospital bed the white sheets spread across her body up to her neck. The machines by her side didnt make a sound, with her already dead they had long since been turned off. For the longest time Arren sat by her side unmoving staring at the white walls and tiled floor. Just then as he looked down at his hand he felt the ring still clutched tightly between his palm and fingers.  
Rika seemed to be sleeping peacefully, her face untainted by pain or suffering. He stood up brushing a few strands of hair from her face with is hand. Taking the ring he slowly slipped it on her finger reached foward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "I love you" his voice whispering in her ear. The room remained cold and dark not a voice to answer him back, Arren stood there for a moment his eyes closed. Just as sun began to filter in through the windows he turned to leave. Taking one last final look at the girl he loved Arren realized that two people had died on that bed. His footsteps echoed on the cold tile floors of the hospital, just another ghost among the living. 


End file.
